


Private party

by PoisonKratos00



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKratos00/pseuds/PoisonKratos00
Summary: Vagit y Jeng tienen su fiesta privada en La catedral del falso dios.
Relationships: Vagit Chukhov/Tsai Jeng Yun | Kangaroo Boxer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Private party

**Author's Note:**

> Soy muy fan de Shin megami Tensei y cuando me enteré de que iban a sacar un juego para celular, no dude en descargarmelo. Cuando lo hice, el primer evento en el que participe fue en el de Nadja, cuando vi el personaje de Vagit me gusto mucho y me gusto mucho más el desarrollo que tuvo en Limit break de Kangaroo Boxer (A quien llamo cariñosamente el exhibicionista) y me gusto mucho que planteasen un vinculo de amistad entre ambos personajes.  
> Me pareció muy gracioso el dialogo que Kangaroo tiene al finalizar el epilogo con Rinrin (Gracias a ello shipeo a Vagit con él) y fue la inspiración para realizar esto.  
> Espero que les guste!!!

-"Rinrin me pregunto si éramos algo”-Dijo el moreno casualmente, aquello hizo que el rubio alzase una ceja mientras seguía realizando su parte del trabajo.

-"¿En serio?”-Preguntó.-"¿Cómo surgió el tema?”

-"Estaba preguntando porque estábamos celebrando y yo le respondí que era porque habíamos derrotado a Attis, entonces Megakin preguntó qué porque no estabas allí y le explique que estabas ocupado…”-Comenzó a explicar, su sonrisa estaba intacta a pesar de que estaba lleno de sudor, suciedad y una que otra pizca de aceite.-"Y que por eso nosotros tendríamos una fiesta solo para los dos más tarde”-Aquello hizo que el ruso soltase una risilla.

-"¿Tienes idea de cómo eso puede malpensarse?”-Preguntó divertido, a veces no podía evitar estar sorprendido de lo inocente que podía ser el chico taiwanés.

-"Me di cuenta de que pudo haber soñado mal cuando vi la cara que pusieron todos”-Admitió Jeng mientras soltaba una carcajada.-"Pero sus caras fueron muy graciosas, debiste haber visto la cara de Rika, era algo digno de dibujar”

Vagit no podía negar que le hubiese gustado ver la expresión de Templar dragon en aquellos momentos pero no podía negar que una pequeña parte de él comenzó a sentir celos ante la idea de que el muchacho capaz de luchar contra los demonios con sus manos desnudas quisiera pintar a alguien más aparte de él.

De cualquier manera, rápidamente ignoró aquella pequeña llama de celos enfocándose en la figura del muchacho más joven trabajando y el cómo parecía hacerlo con la misma dedicación que le daría a alguno de sus dibujos.

-"De cualquier forma, esto no parece para nada una fiesta”-Dijo Vagit mientras dejaba sus herramientas a un lado con el fin de limpiarse el sudor de la frente, tendría que bañarse después de esto.-"Lamento que tengas que estar aquí…”-Se disculpó.

-"No me importa estar aquí ayudándote”-Dijo el moreno también deteniendo su parte del trabajo para limpiarse el sudor, como era de esperarse él ya se había quitado su chaleco rojo oscuro permitiéndole al ruso admirar su musculoso pecho y sus abdominales marcados.-"Aparte, yo fui quien insistió en que me dejaras ayudar”

-"Creo que tienes razón en ese punto”-Respondió.-"A veces simplemente olvido la facilidad que tienes para convencerme”-Admitió con un suspiro cargado de derrota, causando una amplia sonrisa en su acompañante.

-"De cualquier manera, volviendo al tema de nuestra fiesta, no me importa estar trabajando en lugar de festejar”-Dijo el moreno.-"Mientras pueda estar contigo, cualquier cosa esta bien”

-"Verdaderamente tienes un corazón de oro, Jeng”-Dijo Vagit mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acuclillaba al lado del taiwanés para darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla.-"A veces simplemente me preguntó qué ves en mí como para que te guste”-Agregó mientras se alejaba pero el ex-militar no pudo completar aquella acción pues Jeng le había agarrado de la camiseta para obligarlo nuevamente a acercarse.

-"¡Eso es obvio!”-Dijo cortando la distancia entre ellos con un casto beso, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Vagit cuando se separaron.-"Eres alguien genial Vagit, no deberías de decir esas tonterías”-Aquello hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en los labios del rubio.

-"Eres tan dulce…”-Dijo mientras, lentamente, su pequeña sonrisa se tornaba en una llena de travesura al mismo tiempo que decidía sentarse en las piernas del más joven.-"Eso me recuerda que no te di las gracias adecuadamente por haberme ayudado a derrotar nuevamente a Attis”-Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para causar una sonrisa ladina en el lindo rostro de Jeng Yun Tsai acompañado por un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿Y cómo vas a agradecerme?”-Preguntó el taiwanés mientras dejaba que las manos del ruso se colocasen sobre sus mejillas.

Si bien Vagit estaba formulando una respuesta coqueta prefirió descartarla para demostrarlo con acciones, dejando que sus labios se uniesen en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

Esto conllevo a una sesión de cálidos y apasionados besos que fueron acompañados por agradables y placenteras caricias.

Cuando las caricias de Kangaroo boxer comenzaron a descender y comenzó a apretar sus cuerpos en busca de una mayor cercanía, Vagit supo que era el momento adecuado para detenerse y llevar las cosas a un lugar mucho más privado.

El ruso se separó del beso, dejando como única evidencia de aquel contacto un delgado hilo de saliva. Al ver esto el taiwanés movió la cabeza para volver a unir sus labios pero no pudo concretar tal acción gracias a que el hombre de cabellos rubios había colocado un dedo sobre sus labios, uno que al igual que todos los de sus manos estaba adornado con escamas de plata y filosas uñas negras, la evidencia de la perdida de su humanidad.

-"Creo que este es un buen momento para llevar nuestra pequeña fiesta a mi cuarto”-Aquello hizo que el rostro lleno de confusión del moreno se llenase de diversión.

-"¡Muy bien, esta vez vamos a festejar hasta el amanecer!”-Exclamó lleno de una alegría que era difícil evitar que se contagiase en el ruso, obligándole a reírse al ver cómo el muchacho más joven se levantaba bruscamente y con ello obligaba a Vagit a terminar en sus brazos, llevándolo como si fuese una novia.

Vagit simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido mientras observaba como su novio comenzaba a avanzar por camino que los llevaría a su cuarto, uno que el moreno ya conocía de memoria y mientras él avanzaba, simplemente dejó que su cabeza se ubicase en el pecho del más joven disfrutando de los latidos de su amable y gentil corazón.


End file.
